peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 July 2004
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2004-07-27 ; Comments *John's show is plagued by the link to Peel Acres failing on multiple occasions and the emergency tape kicking in to cover dead air, causing him to say, "a chaotic night, and it promises to get worse." As he predicts, the problem persists, and the scheduled programming halts at 00:48:27 on the recording below. The remainder includes a repeat of the Jeff Mills DJ mix from 26 February 2003. *Start of show: "Sorry about the shouting in the background, it's just excitement here at Peel Acres. We've got a session for you from Biffy Clyro, the first tune from them shortly. Don't forget, you can email us at johnpeel@bbc.co.uk or text 81199, and hello to Willem Strioksmayer, who's listening to this programme, well probably isn't actually, but he sent us a postcard when he was on board MS Willemshaven in the North Sea between Heligoland and the German coast. Hope you're safely home now, Willem." Sessions *Biffy Clyro, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 2004-01-22. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Jeff Mills: 'Man Made (12 inch-The Tomorrow Time Forgot)' (Axis) :disclaimer by one of Andrew Morrison's friends (after JP starts the following track by mistake.) *Decoration: 'I Tried It, I Liked It, I Loved It' (white label) *Biffy Clyro: 'You Can Go Your Own Way' (Peel Session) Unbelievably, a crazed version of a Fleetwood Mac song. :The session recording stops midway, and there is a silence followed by part of a drum and bass track and an apology from JP. *Slades: 'You Cheated (Compilation CD-The Golden Age Of Rock'N'Roll: Special Doo Wop Edition)' (Ace) :This track mistakenly restarts, and then the line to Peel Acres fails again, followed by a somewhat explicit rap track. *Bong Ra: 'Giddeon War (12 inch-Conquering Lion)' (Hydrophonic) :(JP: 'Well, you know how it is. Sometimes we have fun, and then sometimes we have fun.') *Kunk: 'Public Image Limited (Demo-Pros Minus Cons)' (not on label) *Zen: 'Good Time Girl (Compilation 12 inch-Reformatted EP Volume 2)' (Reformed Recordings) *Tomorrow: 'My White Bicycle (7 inch)' (Parlophone) :(JP: 'A great tune in any decade, I think.') *Biffy Clyro: 'With Aplomb' (Peel Session) *Plasticman: 'Cha (12 inch)' (Terrorhythm Recordings) *Oriel Orchestra: 'Beside A Babbling Brook' Pig's Big 78 ...and the link goes dead a few seconds into this. Emergency tape kicks in. Again. Remainder of programme abandoned. :(Annie Mac: 'Hello, Radio 1 is experiencing some technical difficulties right now. Please bear with us, and John Peel will be back with you as soon as possible. Thank you.') :(JP, some considerable time later, at 01:26:12 and again at 01:54:57: 'Hello, this is John Peel, and I'm really sorry we're not bringing you tonight's scheduled programme. It's because something's gone wrong with the machinery here at Peel Acres, but we're supposed to be broadcasting a session by Biffy Clyro, but we will broadcast that at the earliest opportunity. This opportunity never arose: the session remained unrepeated. However, the abandoned broadcast was itself a repeat. In the meantime, don't forget that Annie Nightingale will be coming up at 1 o'clock on Radio 1 with her first break beat show, and I bet that she has no problems with the machinery whatsoever.') File ;Name *a) John Peel 2004-07-29.mp3 *b) John_Peel_20040729.mp3 ;Length *02:00:00 ;Other *Many thanks to B for upgrade ;Available *a) John Peel Torrent Compilation 15 of 17 (2003-4) *b) John Peel 2004-07 ;Footnotes Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment